tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Paranormal Captivity" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Gwen> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Gwen> *screen pans over the film lot and then flashes over to outside the male trailer* 17:01 * Justin|Chef walks over to Harold and Heather. 17:01 <@Justin|Chef> J: Hey, ugly people. How's it hanging? 17:01 <@Heather13> We need to talk to you. @Justin 17:01 <+Harold|> Yeah, we need to talk to you. >_> 17:02 <@Heather13> Ignore him. 17:02 <@Justin|Chef> J: Gladly. 17:02 <@Justin|Chef> J: What's to talk about? 17:02 <@Heather13> There are only FOUR people left on the Gaffers, and Gwen and Duncan are NOT going to vote for each other anytime soon. 17:02 <@Heather13> I saw what you did to Leshawna last elimination. 17:02 <@Heather13> You're sneaky, and we need someone like you to drive a wedge between Weird Goth Girl and her pyromaniac boyfriend. 17:02 <@Justin|Chef> J: So, all I need to do is split apart Gwen and Duncan? 17:03 <+Harold|> Essentially. 17:03 <+Harold|> You in or not? 17:03 <@Justin|Chef> J: Sure. But you owe me. ;) 17:03 <@Chris|Gwen> *screen flashes over to the craft services tent, where Duncan and Gwen are seen sitting at a table* 17:03 * Justin|Chef walks over to Duncan and Gwen and sits down. 17:03 <@Justin|Chef> J: Hey, ugly people. How's it hanging? 17:04 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Oh, look who it is. Justin. 17:04 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Got anymore reputation-ruining stories to spread around? 17:04 <@Justin|Chef> J: Surprisingly, no. 17:04 <@Justin|Chef> J: Just letting you guys know that Harold and Heather approached me this morning and requested that I split you guys up. 17:04 <@Justin|Chef> J: Apparently, they're in some sort of alliance. 17:04 * Chris|Gwen scoffs. 17:04 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Split us UP? We aren't even dating! 17:05 <@Duncan|> Wait a minute. 17:05 <@Duncan|> Nerd boy and baldy are in an alliance? :@ 17:05 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Great. Some team. 17:05 <@Justin|Chef> J: You didn't hear it from me. ;) 17:05 <@Justin|Chef> J: *gets up and walks out of craft services tent* 17:05 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) My strategy right now? Turn the Gaffers against each other. Even if Heather DOES tell everyone about Leshawna, I've still got Lindsay and Beth on my side, and that's all that matters. *snickers* 17:06 <@Chris|Gwen> -- STUDIO 9 (Entrance of the haunted house) -- 17:06 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: *looks at her surroundings* Ooh! 17:06 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Is this gonna be like the scary movie challenge from season one? 17:06 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Maybe Heather will get her head shaved again! That'd be fun! 17:06 * Heather13 growls at Lindsay. 17:06 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: *kicks open the door to the mansion wearing a white blanket with suspenseful music playing in the background* 17:06 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: :o 17:07 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Oh, no! 17:07 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: It's a GHOST! 17:07 * DJ| screams and jumps into Heather's arms. 17:07 <+Harold|> Worse. 17:07 * Harold| walks over to Chris and pulls off the blanket. 17:07 <+Harold|> Its just Chris. :@ 17:08 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Hola, amigos! Ready for your next challenge? 17:08 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Don't answer that; it's rhetorical. Today's movie genre is... the thriller flick. 17:08 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: A thriller is essentially a horror movie without the gore. Even though this challenge was SUPPOSED to be a horror, we ran out of fake ketchup thanks to Gwen and Duncan's never-ending pranks. 17:08 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: For today's challenge, you must tour this giant mansion and find the vampire cave on the bottom floor. And... yeah, that's basically it. 17:08 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Really? But that's so easy! 17:08 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: No explosions or evil ghosts trying to hunt us down and capture us? o_o 17:08 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: *pushes Beth off-screen and nervously chuckles* Of course not, Beth! Why would I do that? xD 17:09 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: The first person to find the cave will win invincibility for their team tonight. The losers will be sent to elimination. Good luck! 17:09 <@Chris|Gwen> -- SCREAMING GAFFERS -- 17:09 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Hey, I have an idea. 17:09 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Why don't I go with Duncan, and Heather and Harold can go together? 17:09 <@Duncan|> I'm down. 17:09 <@Heather13> I'm SURE you are, but this is a TEAM challenge. 17:10 <@Heather13> And plus, we ALL know that horror movies end with everyone dying after they split up. 17:10 <+Harold|> Heathers right. We should all go as a team. 17:10 <@Chris|Gwen> G: You're forgetting that this isn't a real horror, Heather, or even a horror MOVIE. 17:10 <@Chris|Gwen> G: *scoff* It's a thriller, they're two completely different genres. 17:10 * Chris|Gwen walks off with Duncan. 17:10 <@Heather13> But I was trying to HELP! 17:10 <@Chris|Gwen> -- KILLER GRIPS -- 17:11 <@Justin|Chef> J: *wraps arms over Lindsay and Beth* Hey, ladies. ;) 17:11 <@Justin|Chef> J: I trust we're all going together. 17:11 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: *takes Justin's arm off her* 17:11 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Actually, I was thinking of pairing with DJ. 17:11 <@Justin|Chef> J: What?! 17:11 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Beth, are you serious? But... 17:12 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: It's Justin! You like Justin. 17:12 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Sorry! Maybe next time! 17:12 <@Justin|Chef> J: But! O_O" 17:12 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Bye! *walks off with DJ* 17:12 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) *shudders* My powers of attractiveness? Not... WORKING? Is my beauty running low? :( 17:12 <@Chris|Gwen> -- DUNCAN AND GWEN -- 17:12 <@Chris|Gwen> G: *walks through haunted house with Duncan* 17:13 * Duncan| walks by a few Victorian paintings. 17:13 <@Duncan|> Oooooooo, this place is soooooo scaaaary. *Rolls eyes* 17:13 <@Chris|Gwen> G: *snickers* 17:13 <@Chris|Gwen> G: I think I've seen scarier things in the girls' trailer. 17:13 <@Duncan|> *Laughs* Classic. 17:13 <@Chris|Gwen> G: You know, it really ticks me off that our team can't actually work together at ALL. 17:13 <@Chris|Gwen> G: I would be willing to work with Harold, but HEATHER? No way. 17:14 <@Duncan|> Hey, I'm down to help you boot her off next time we lose if you want. 17:14 <@Chris|Gwen> G: GLADLY! 17:14 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Does she seriously think she knows anything about thrillers? 17:14 <@Chris|Gwen> G: I'M the thriller movie EXPERT! GAH. 17:14 <@Chris|Gwen> G: She's SUCH a... 17:14 <@Chris|Gwen> -- HEATHER AND HAROLD -- 17:15 <@Heather13> ... gigantic pain in the neck! 17:15 * Heather13 walks agitatedly through the haunted house with Harold. 17:15 <@Heather13> *continues* I absolutely, positively want her gone NOW! 17:15 <+Harold|> Who are we talking about again? 17:15 <@Heather13> Gwen, DUH! 17:15 <@Heather13> And is she SERIOUSLY trying to hook up with Duncan THIS late in the competition? 17:16 <@Heather13> She spent seven weeks trying to get Trent out of MY grip, and now she's suddenly moved onto Mr. Delinquent? 17:16 <@Heather13> It's like, somehow, they both realized what BAD fashion sense they have and fell in love. 17:16 * Harold| chuckles. 17:16 <+Harold|> Its a good thing the two of us have good fashion sense. 17:16 <+Harold|> Right? ;) 17:16 <@Heather13> Yeah. 17:17 <@Heather13> Except we AREN'T dating, and I DON'T dress like a DOOFUS. 17:17 <@Heather13> Now keep moving. :@ 17:17 <@Chris|Gwen> -- BETH AND DJ -- 17:17 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Wow, this place is sooo spooky. 17:17 <+DJ|> Agreed. 17:17 <+DJ|> The creaking floors... scary paintings... everything here looks like it's straight out of a haunted house movie. :s 17:18 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: That's because it IS a haunted house movie! :D 17:18 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: But don't freak out. When I get scared, I just think about the good things happening in the world. 17:18 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Somewhere, someone is having a WEDDING. :3 17:18 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Or, or even the best prom night ever! 17:18 <+DJ|> Aw, man. That sounds fun. 17:18 <+DJ|> Too bad I've never been to prom. Wonder what that feels like. 17:19 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: You've never been to prom? Ever? 17:19 <+DJ|> Nope. No one's ever asked me. 17:19 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: But you're DJ, I don't get it! 17:19 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Hey, I have an idea. Why don't YOU try asking THEM? :D 17:19 <+DJ|> I don't know, it's scary. What if the girl I ask says no? :( 17:19 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Why would they say no to you, Deej? 17:20 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: You're handsome, strong, caring, but never cocky. 17:20 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: In fact, you're one of the nicest people I know! 17:20 <+DJ|> Really? Man, thanks, Beth. 17:20 <+DJ|> For the record, I'd be honored to take a girl like you to prom. 17:20 <+DJ|> Or... on a date... 17:20 <+DJ|> If you want. :D 17:21 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: :o 17:21 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: A DATE?! 17:21 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: (conf) The moment he said the word "date", my stomach did a 360 flip! He wasn't talking about that mushy dried fruit, he meant ME. DJ... likes me! He actually likes me! 17:21 <@Chris|Gwen> -- JUSTIN AND LINDSAY -- 17:21 * Beth|Lindsay walks over to a scary painting and scratches head. 17:21 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Wait, I don't get it. 17:22 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: If it's a house, where are all the people? 17:22 <@Justin|Chef> J: *walks over to Lindsay, touching face* 17:22 <@Justin|Chef> J: Lindsay, you still think I'm handsome, right? :( 17:22 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: *turns to Justin* What? 17:22 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Oh. 17:22 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Yeah, sure, Jacob. 17:23 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: You're totally handsome! 17:23 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Did I date you back in season one? 17:23 <@Justin|Chef> J: My name is JUSTIN. >.> 17:23 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Oh, right! c: 17:23 <@Chris|Gwen> -- DUNCAN AND GWEN -- 17:23 <@Duncan|> So, last elimination was rough, huh? 17:24 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Oh. Yeah, Leshawna. 17:24 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Definitely. :| 17:24 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Well, she'll be missed. 17:24 <@Duncan|> You sure you're okay, right? 17:24 <@Chris|Gwen> G: I'm fine, really. 17:24 <@Chris|Gwen> G: It's just a game. Trent, Leshawna, probably me next. 17:25 <@Duncan|> Pffffft, like you're going. 17:25 <@Duncan|> I wouldn't let that happen, trust me. 17:25 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Well thanks, I- 17:25 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts appear* 17:25 <@Chris|Gwen> G: :o 17:25 <@Chris|Gwen> G: DUNCAN! 17:26 <@Duncan|> What? :| 17:26 <@Chris|Gwen> G: Turn around! Now! 17:26 <@Duncan|> :| 17:26 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts fly toward Duncan* 17:26 <@Duncan|> Oh, please, those things are obviously fake. >~> 17:26 <@Duncan|> They're probably plastic like the submarine. 17:27 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghost roars* 17:27 <@Duncan|> O_O 17:27 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhh. 17:27 <@Duncan|> Kay, they might be a... little real. 17:27 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts grab Duncan* 17:27 <@Duncan|> WHOA. 17:28 <@Duncan|> *Flails arms* 17:28 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts let go of Duncan and charge toward Gwen* 17:28 <@Chris|Gwen> G: GAH. D: 17:28 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts pull Gwen away* 17:28 <@Chris|Gwen> G: DUNCAAAAAN! 17:28 <@Duncan|> Gwen! O_O 17:29 <@Duncan|> Oh man, oh man! 17:29 <@Duncan|> Gotta find Heather and Harold. 17:29 <@Chris|Gwen> -- HEATHER AND HAROLD -- 17:29 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts grab onto Heather's arms* 17:29 <@Heather13> Let me go, let me GO! 17:29 <@Heather13> Ahhh! 17:30 <+Harold|> Heather! :o 17:30 <@Heather13> HELP ME. :@ 17:30 * Harold| rushes toward her 17:30 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts pick Heather up and drop her in mid-air* 17:30 <@Heather13> :o 17:30 * Heather13 falls to the hardwood floor. 17:31 <@Heather13> OW. >.> 17:31 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts grab onto Harold's underwear and fly away with him* 17:31 <+Harold|> Noooo! 17:31 <+Harold|> Tell the world my stoooooorrrrrry! *is dragged away* 17:31 <@Heather13> UGH. Are you KIDDING me?! 17:31 <@Heather13> We are SO losing this challenge. >.> 17:32 <@Chris|Gwen> -- STUDIO 9 (Entrance of the haunted house) -- 17:32 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts drop Gwen, Harold, and Lindsay by Chris and fly away* 17:32 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Welcome back, kiddies! 17:32 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Seriously? The ghosts were all part of a CHALLENGE? :c 17:32 <@Chris|Gwen> G: And you're surprised by this, why...? @Lindsay 17:32 <+Harold|> Can't believe I got captured by your stunt men. >_> 17:33 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Indeed, Lindsay, the kidnapping was all part of today's contest. 17:33 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: And yes, Harold, the ghosts are in fact interns. 17:33 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: DEAD interns? :o 17:33 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: NO, Lindsay, they're ACTORS. >.> 17:33 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Ohhh, I get it. 17:34 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: And while you're all here soaking in your failure, let's take a look at Studio Drama's newest couple, about to become Studio Drama's newest VICTIMS. xD 17:34 <@Chris|Gwen> -- DJ AND BETH -- 17:34 * DJ| is making out with Beth in the bedroom with the lights on and romantic music playing in the background. 17:34 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Wow, DJ! 17:34 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Your lips feel just like my teddy bear's! 17:34 <+DJ|> Thanks, Beth! You're, uh... *notices Beth's glasses are gone* 17:34 <+DJ|> Your glasses are missing. :| 17:35 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Huh? 17:35 <+DJ|> Yo, isn't that them... right up there? 17:35 * DJ| points to the ceiling, where a snickering ghost is seen holding Beth's glasses. 17:35 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: CRAP! GIVE THOSE BACK! 17:35 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts swoop down and snag DJ's hat* 17:35 <+DJ|> Hey, my hat! :o 17:35 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts fly to the light switch and turn off the lights, leaving only one single candle on* 17:36 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: O_O 17:36 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Ahhh! 17:36 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Hold me! 17:36 <+DJ|> I'll never let you go, Beth! :'( 17:36 * DJ| hugs Beth. 17:36 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghost blows out candle* 17:36 <@Chris|Gwen> -- HEATHER AND JUSTIN -- 17:37 * Heather13 enters a small basement full of coffins. 17:37 <@Heather13> Ugh, great! 17:37 <@Heather13> WELL, CHRIS. I FOUND YOUR HIDDEN CAVE. 17:37 <@Heather13> WHERE'S MY REWARD? 17:37 <@Heather13> >.> 17:37 <@Justin|Chef> J: *runs through the basement screaming* 17:37 <@Justin|Chef> J: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. 17:38 <@Heather13> :o 17:38 <@Heather13> Hello?! Who's there? 17:38 <@Justin|Chef> J: *accidentally bumps past Heather, knocking her into a coffin* :'( 17:38 * Heather13 falls into a coffin. 17:38 <@Heather13> Hey! 17:38 <@Heather13> Get me out of here! 17:39 <@Justin|Chef> J: *rubs eyes and looks at Heather* Oh, it's you. 17:39 <@Justin|Chef> J: What are you doing in there? 17:39 <@Heather13> You knocked me into this ginormous thing, moron. 17:39 <@Heather13> Now help me out! 17:39 <@Justin|Chef> J: And what? Let you win the challenge? 17:39 <@Justin|Chef> J: *snickers* 17:40 <@Justin|Chef> J: In your dreams. *closes coffin lid* 17:40 <@Heather13> WHAT?! 17:40 <@Heather13> NO! THIS IS NOT FAIR. 17:40 <@Justin|Chef> J: All better now. ;) 17:40 <@Justin|Chef> J: *struts off* 17:40 * Heather13 bangs at the lid. 17:41 <@Heather13> LET ME OUT! NOOO! 17:41 <@Chris|Gwen> -- JUSTIN AND DUNCAN -- 17:41 <@Duncan|> *Stands in the middle of a hallway, rubbing eyes* 17:41 <@Justin|Chef> J: *walks over to Duncan* Well, I found the vampire cave. 17:41 <@Justin|Chef> J: Looks like I'm about to win that big prize. ;) 17:41 <@Justin|Chef> J: *flips hair* 17:42 <@Duncan|> Wow, and I thought my face was jacked up. 17:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: WHAT WAS THAT?! :@ 17:42 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts appear behind Justin* 17:42 <@Duncan|> O_O 17:42 <@Duncan|> Yo, dude... 17:42 <@Justin|Chef> J: What now, Duncan? >.> 17:43 <@Duncan|> Oh, nothing. 17:43 <@Duncan|> I forgot. ;) 17:43 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts grab Justin and pull him into the air by his hair* 17:43 <@Justin|Chef> J: :|""""""""""""""""""""" 17:43 <@Justin|Chef> J: NOT THE HAIR. NOT THE HAIR. :'( 17:43 <@Duncan|> :| 17:44 <@Duncan|> Alllrighty, then. 17:44 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: *enters the room* CUT, CUT! 17:44 <@Chris|Gwen> *ghosts drop Justin and fly off* 17:44 <@Justin|Chef> J: What the... 17:44 <@Justin|Chef> J: CHRIS?! 17:44 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Sorry to interrupt the scene, guys, but that lighting was ALL WRONG. :@ 17:45 <@Duncan|> Scene? Pffft, figures. 17:45 <@Duncan|> Just another phoney challenge. 17:45 <@Justin|Chef> J: A challenge I won by finding the vampire cave! @Duncan 17:45 <@Justin|Chef> J: Where's my reward, Chris? :@ 17:45 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Actually, Justin, you didn't technically win. 17:45 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Your instructions were to find the vampire cave. However, I only told you that was the challenge because I didn't want to ruin the big surprise! 17:46 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: The REAL challenge was avoiding capture by the house's paranormal beings, and since Duncan was the only castmate to never get caught... 17:46 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: ... DUNCAN AND THE SCREAMING GAFFERS WIN INVINCIBILITY!!! :D 17:46 <@Justin|Chef> J: WHAT? >.> 17:46 <@Duncan|> Alllll riight! Yeah! 17:46 <@Chris|Gwen> *screen flashes over to the craft services tent, where Harold and Heather are seen sitting at a table* 17:46 <@Heather13> Okay, so. 17:47 <@Heather13> Even though we're safe for NOW, we still need to rethink our strategy. 17:47 <@Heather13> Instead of gunning for Duncan and Gwen, I say we start spreading word about Justin. He is BAD NEWS and the Grips don't see it. 17:47 <+Harold|> But....He's hot! 17:47 <@Heather13> As much as I agree with that statement, we're trying to win a CONTEST. 17:47 <@Heather13> He's becoming way too powerful, and if we don't get rid of him soon enough, who knows what kind of evil strategy he'll come up with next? 17:47 <@Heather13> Besides, he already told Gwen and Duncan about our plan. He's a TRAITOR, remember? 17:48 <+Harold|> I guess. >_> 17:48 <@Heather13> So it's settled. 17:48 <@Heather13> We'll start the anti-Justin campaign tomorrow. 17:48 * Heather13 gets up and starts walking toward the door. 17:48 <@Heather13> And, by the way, Harold. 17:48 <@Heather13> I can't believe I'm saying this, but... thanks for trying to save me today in the challenge. 17:49 <+Harold|> No problem, Heather! 17:49 <+Harold|> I mean that's what friends are for. We ARE friends right? :D 17:49 <@Heather13> *scoff* Absolutely NOT. 17:49 <@Heather13> Freak. 17:49 * Heather13 walks out of the craft services tent. 17:49 <@Chris|Gwen> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 17:50 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Once again, the Grips are the candidates for Loserville! 17:50 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Time to vote for whoever you think deserves a trip in the Lame-o-sine. 17:50 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: I can't believe we lost again! 17:50 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: This is all Lindsay's fault. :@ 17:50 <+DJ|> Uh... 17:50 <+DJ|> You know you just blamed yourself, right? 17:50 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Wait. What? Wait, no! 17:51 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Don't vote me out! Please! 17:51 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Before we vote, I have a SPECIAL announcement to make. 17:51 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Justin has reported that, earlier on in the challenge, he sustained an injury on his right fingernail. 17:51 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: And because we don't want any more lawsuits, especially from high-profile models like McGorgeous over here... 17:51 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: ... he's immune from tonight's vote! 17:51 <+DJ|> Dude, that's not fair! 17:52 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: *presses button* :3 17:52 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Wait, what did you just say? o_o 17:52 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Now that all the votes have been cast, it's time for roll call. 17:52 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Tonight's first Gilded Chris recipient is... JUSTIN! 17:52 <@Justin|Chef> J: ;) 17:52 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Followed by Lindsay! 17:52 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: :o 17:53 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Eeeeeeeeeeee! 17:53 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: DJ and Beth, I'm sorry to tell you this, but tonight, you are the bottom two. 17:53 <+DJ|> Wait, but if we both voted Lindsay... 17:53 <+DJ|> Shouldn't it be tied? :s 17:53 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: OH, CRAP. DJ! 17:53 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: I VOTED JUSTIN. 17:54 <+DJ|> WHAT? Aw, no! 17:54 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: I voted YOU off, Beth. :D 17:54 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Sorry... Justin told me to. :( 17:54 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: And the final Gilded Chris of the evening goes to... 17:54 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: ... DJ!!! 17:54 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: :o 17:54 <@Justin|Chef> J: Sorry, Beth. It's time for you to go. *files nails* ;) 17:55 <+DJ|> No! Chris, man, let me quit for her! 17:55 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: DJ, don't. 17:55 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: I'll go. I've accepted my fate. 17:55 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: But I'm not getting in that Lame-o-sine 'til I say one last thing. 17:55 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Lindsay, I forgive you for voting me off. 17:55 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: :o 17:56 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Really? :D 17:56 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Totally. To tell you the truth, last season, I voted for you before we formed our alliance. :3 17:56 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Awww, Bet- 17:56 <+Beth|Lindsay> L: Wait, what? :@ 17:56 <@Justin|Chef> J: *rolls eyes* 17:56 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Justin, you may be incredibly hot, but you're EVIL. Almost as evil as Heather... maybe even evil-er! 17:56 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: And just like Heather, you'll get your karma one way or another! :@ 17:57 <@Justin|Chef> J: >.> 17:57 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: And DJ, you're the nicest guy I've ever met, and I'm proud to be your girlfriend. 17:57 <+DJ|> Wait, girlfriend? 17:57 <+DJ|> We're dating? 17:57 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Oh, just shut up and kiss me! 17:57 * Beth|Lindsay kisses DJ. 17:58 <+DJ|> *kisses Beth* 17:58 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: *looks off-screen* Chef? 17:58 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Can you take Beth to the Walk of Shame? 17:58 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: PLEASE? 17:58 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: I'll take MYSELF. :@ 17:58 <@Chris|Gwen> *screen flashes over to the Lame-o-sine* 17:58 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: Goodbye, Studio Drama! And goodbye to DJ and Lindsay. 17:59 <+Beth|Lindsay> B: *enters Lame-o-sine, shuts door, and is driven off* 17:59 <@Justin|Chef> J: (conf) You know why I voted for Beth? Because she betrayed me. Hanging out with DJ? Choosing him over ME? She had some sort of... immunity to my gorgeousness, and anyone that can resist THIS beautiful face is trouble. :@ 17:59 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: And with that, the show's dorkiest competitor has left for good... eh, besides Harold. 17:59 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Who will be the next castmate in the limo? Will Justin aim for DJ next? And what mind-blowing surprises do I have in store for our cast? 17:59 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: Find out next time, on an all-new episode of... 17:59 <@Chris|Gwen> Chris: STUDIO! DRAMA! 18:00 <@Chris|Gwen> -- END -- P P P